


Она

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Джону страшно, но Роуз совершенно спокойна.
Relationships: John Egbert/Rose Lalonde





	Она

Она красивая. Потрясающе красивая. Даже с тёмной кожей, зловещей аурой и непонятным бормотанием вместо нормальной речи, её утонченность и элегантность остаются при ней, превращают страх в уважение.  
На непонятном языке она пытается объяснить Джону что-то, и он, кажется, даже понимает.  
Она ведёт мальчика за собой, по коридорам, увешанным гобеленами, по коридорам, забрызганным кровью. Джону страшно, но Роуз совершенно спокойна. На её лице сосредоточенность, она что-то ищет. Джон послушно идёт за ней, но в какой-то момент его нервы не выдерживают. Он выпаливает глупость — абсолютную глупость, первое, что пришло на ум. Но Роуз улыбается, и отвечает что-то непонятное, ободряюще действующее на Наследника Дыхания. Мальчик радостно говорит ещё и ещё, выдавая свои страхи и опасения, пусть это и выглядит нелепо. Роуз, кажется, недовольна. Она в ожидании смотрит на Джона и снова что-то произносит, а тот опять каким-то шестым чувством улавливает смысл. Он снова идет за Роуз, идёт по каменным туннелям с гулким эхом, с мертвецами почти на каждом шагу, но ему уже не так страшно.  
Роуз рядом. Пусть она не держит Джона за руку, но он чувствует её присутствие, её поддержку, и от этого уже теплее.  
Она, такая умная, красивая и необычная, на его стороне, поэтому Джон не боится дать волю эмоциям. Поэтому Джон вступает в бой, в который должен вступить.  
Поэтому Джон получает смертельный удар первым.  
Роуз умная, поэтому она смогла продержаться чуть дольше.  
Роуз страшна в гневе — и невероятно красива. Ей к лицу не только бархат, но и кровь.  
«Ей к лицу даже смерть», — думает Джон и целует её.


End file.
